How To Love
by Captain Rikurt
Summary: Jeff has had alot of crooks trying to steal his heart, never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out how to love, he had a lot of moments that didn't last forever but what if Nick wanted to show him not everyone would do that to him.


**This one is based on a Niff video someone made on youtube! I love the song How to Love so much that I couldn't not write something when I saw the video :) I still need some words/song names/prompts so just send them to my PM, if you have any, I really don't care what they are! Hope you like this!**

**How to Love**

_You've had a lot of crooks trying to steal your heart; never really had luck could never figure out how to love, how to love,_

Nick watched his best friend and the boy he loved, have his heart stamped on by guy after guy after guy, they did things like cheat on him, leave him for no other reason than they got bored or just because they didn't love him and it was just some thing they had. Jeff was usually upset every time this happened, but this time was different,

"Jeff, what happened this time?" Nick asked, Jeff had just come back into the dorm announcing that he and his boyfriend had just broken up, but unlike the other times this had happened there were no tears, just a look of defeat on Jeff's face,

"I give up" Jeff said, sitting on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his hair,

"What are you giving up on?" Nick asked, sitting beside Jeff on the bed,

"Love" Jeff said, "I give up on the whole thing, I clearly don't know how to do it right"

"Jeff, you just need to find the right person for you" Nick said, feeling sorry for Jeff,

"I know who the right person for me is, I have known for a long time!" Jeff exclaimed, "The person I want, but I know I can't have him, I know he will never like me in the same way"

"Who is it?" Nick asked, feeling his heart break a little,

"I can't tell you" Jeff said, sounding frustrated, "I'm going to have a shower" Jeff got up and walked into the bathroom without another word. Nick got up and just fell face down onto his bed, he just wanted to make everything easy again, like when he and Jeff were just little kids.

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, now you're in the corner trying to put it together, how to love, how to love,_

A few weeks had passed since Jeff had broken up with his boyfriend. It was the weekend so he and Nick were planning to watch a movie in their dorm.

"What do you wanna watch?" Nick asked Jeff, from the DVD cupboard,

"Harry Potter three" Jeff said, sitting on Nick's bed which was opposite to the TV,

"Sure" Nick said, they had watched the movie so many times Nick had lost count but if that is what Jeff wanted to watch, he would watch it. They both settled down comfortably on Nick's bed, when the movie started to play the both of them hummed along to the Harry Potter theme tune making them both laugh.

"The grim" Jeff randomly whispered, into the Nicks ear in a scary voice. Nick turned around to look at Jeff, when he did he looked straight into Jeff's eyes, Nick noticed their faces were only centimetres apart. Jeff leaned in slightly and glanced at Nick's lips, Nicks heart beat started to speed up as Jeff got closer. Their lips barely even brushed each other when Jeff suddenly jumped off the bed and sat in the corner of the room. Nick only took a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened and he glanced over at Jeff in the corner, Nick got off the bed and slowly walked towards Jeff, his mind still racing about what had just happened,

"Shit Nick, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't of" Jeff stuttered, as Nick got closer, "Just please don't hate me I can't lose you" Nick thought he heard Jeff crying and dropped to his knees just in front of Jeff,

"Jeff, look at me" Nick said, lifting Jeff's chin up so they were looking each other in the face, "I'm not mad at you"

"Well you should be" Jeff said, tears falling from his eyes, "You know after I just broke up with my boyfriend and I told you about the person I have wanted for ages?"

"Yeah" Nick said, he wasn't sure were this conversation was going, but he knew where he hoped it would go,

"Well I was talking about you" Jeff said, he looked down at his hands and let out a heart breaking sob. Nick smiled slightly and lifted Jeff's chin again, this time once Jeff had looked him in the eyes, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Jeff's. It took a minute for Jeff to register what was happening but when he did he immediately started to kiss back, their lips move perfectly together. When Nick pulled out of the kiss he gave Jeff a sheepish grin, Jeff just beamed back at him,

"I thought you were straight" Jeff said, Nick chuckled lightly,

"No, I just never really got the chance to tell you I wasn't" Nick said, he stood up and offered Jeff a hand. Jeff took Nicks hand and he pulled Jeff up, Nick pulled them back to his bed where they just kissed and cuddled until they feel asleep together.

_For a second you were here, why you over there? Hard not to stare the way you moving your body like you never had a love, had a love,_

Nick woke up the next morning alone, when he realised Jeff should be with him he quickly sat up and looked around room, but Jeff wasn't there. Nick furrowed his eyebrows, he quickly got dressed and headed down to the canteen, were everyone would be for breakfast.

"Hey guys, have you seen Jeff?" Nick asked, walking over to where the other Warblers were sat,

"Nope" David said, "Why?"

"I was just wondering where he went" Nick said, walking back out of the canteen. He needed to find Jeff and talk to him. Nick looked around all of Dalton grounds for Jeff but he couldn't find him, Nick started to worry that Jeff regretted the night before and now he was just avoiding him. Nick had to stop looking because he had to go to a Warbler meeting; he hoped Jeff would be there so he could talk to him afterwards.

Nick traipsed into the Warbler meeting; he saw Jeff stood in a corner with Trent. Nick looked over at him but Jeff didn't look back, he just looked everywhere except from Nick. Trent looked at Nick and Jeff with a confused expression on his face but didn't say anything; Nick just went and sat on the other side of the room to them, where he and Jeff would usually sit. They had to practice a Warbler number, which Nick just had background vocals in; he wasn't really in the mood to enjoy the song he just wanted to talk to Jeff. As he watched Jeff through the song, he noticed Jeff's move weren't as smooth as they usually were and he messed up a few moves which were really unlike Jeff.

_When you were just a young, your looks were so precious, but now your grown up so fly it's like a blessing, but you can't have a man look at you for five seconds without you being insecure,_

When the Warbler meeting had finished, Jeff practically ran out of the room not giving Nick enough time to say anything to him. Nick watched him go, he thought about going after him but Nick knew he would see him back at their dorm at some point. Nick slowly walked back to their dorm room hoping and praying Jeff would be in there, as he opened the door he just saw an empty room with no Jeff.

Nick collapsed on his bad, not knowing what to do; he didn't want to lose his best friend. Nick turned on his side looking at the pictures on his bed side table; he saw a picture of himself, Jeff and Jeff's family. Nick thought Jeff looked so cute when he was little, next to it was a picture of them from not too long ago. Nick smirked at it; he loved that picture because he thought Jeff looked really hot in it. Then the dorm room door opened and Nick quickly sat up,

"Hey" Jeff said in a quiet voice,

"Hi" Nick said, Jeff walked into the room and sat on his bed, Jeff didn't say anything. He just sat there looking at his hands; Nick wasn't really sure what to say so he just looked at Jeff. When Jeff looked up and saw Nick looking at him, he blushed and quickly looked back down at his hands and shifting his position on the bed a few times.

_Well you had a lot of crooks trying to steal your heart, never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out how to love, how to love, you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, now you in the corner trying to put it together, how to love, how to love,_

"We need to talk" Jeff finally said, breaking the silence,

"Yeah" Nick agreed,

"I can't lose you, Nick" Jeff said, his voice cracking slightly, "That's why we can't be more than friends", Nick's heart broke slightly,

"But you will never lose me no matter what we are" Nick said, looking at the bed sheets, so Jeff couldn't see him crying,

"Nick, please, don't cry" Jeff said, noticing Nick crying, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, "You know how terrible I am at relationships"

"But like I said you just needed to find the right person" Nick said, "I thought you said I was the right person for you"

"You are Nicky" Jeff said, this just confused Nick, "But I don't know how to love and you deserve someone who does"

"You do know how to love" Nick said, looking up at Jeff, "You have loved so many people"

"I didn't love a single one of my boyfriends and none of them loved me" Jeff said, "That's why all the relationships were so fucked up!"

"But Jeff" Nick said, looking straight into Jeff's eyes, "I love you"

"I love you too" Jeff said, moving to sit on Nick's bed, "But I still don't know how to make a relationship work, I still don't know how to show you I love you"

"Be who you are" Nick said, lifting Jeff's chin up, "Because that's who I love",

"I just have to be me?" Jeff asked, a smile finally forming on his face,

"Yeah, that's all you have to do" Nick said, Jeff nodded and at the same time he and Nick leaned in. Their lips fitted perfectly together, the kiss was slow and short, when they broke apart, they kept their foreheads together,

"I really do love you" Jeff said, stroking Nick's cheek,

"I love you too" Nick said, he finally had the person he loved and even if Jeff wasn't sure how to love, Nick would never stop loving him.


End file.
